A Boy and His Dog
by masterctarl
Summary: Beast Machines - A bunch of silliness involving Nightscream, Noble, and why you don't complain about the big, blue, mutant alien wolf that lives in your small, underground space with you. Nothing in this is to be taken seriously.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beast Machines or anything associated with it. It belongs to Hasbro. Please don't sue me.

**Note:** I wanted to write something silly for Noble and Nightscream. On the TransWiki they said that they have a relationship akin to "a boy and his dog". This is what resulted from that one simple comment, lol. Please, don't nag about continuity errors. I made this to be silly, not to be taken seriously. Flames will be eaten.

Chapter 1  
The Problem With Pets:

The Maximals were really, really starting to hate that wolf. Not that it was completely his fault, having not a spark leaving him as nothing more than an animal who acted on instincts. No, the fault lay mostly on the resident bat, who had decided to keep him as a "teammate". No, the Maximals knew better. Noble was less a teammate and more a common pet for Nightscream.

The problems with keeping Noble around were small at first. Teaching him not to dig up Botanica's technorganic garden was the main problem. Especially since he had the tendency to turn into Savage and shoot fireballs if anyone but Nightscream berated him for it. To say the least, Botanica was getting sick of putting out fires on her precious plants.

"This is getting ridiculous!" the plant-based Maximal said, exasperated. "That is the second time this week! Why is it he always manages to dig it up when Nightscream isn't around?"

"Because that over-grown flea circus is gettin' smart," Rattrap pointed out.

"And his aim is getting better, too," Cheetor added, waving his still slightly-smoldering tail.

"What can we do about it, though?" Optimus asked. "He may be an animal, but he's still our ally. And besides, having him around makes Nightscream happy."

"Yeah, but it makes the rest of us suffer!" Rattrap snapped back. "He's been usin' my inventions as chew toys!" He held up what used to be one of his prototypes. It was now covered in bite-marks and drool.

"I'm afraid to go near him in beast mode! For some reason whenever I do he chases me halfway through the underground!" Cheetor declared.

"My garden can't take it anymore!" Botanica added.

Optimus looked between them as they all looked at him expectantly. He finally sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to Nightscream. Maybe he can train him a little better."

"Good. Cause here he comes," Rattrap nodded to the entrance where their recon team entered.

As usual, the 'happy couple' were bickering like children. "I told you I had it handled!" Blackarachnea insisted.

"Sure, the fact that the thing was sitting on top of you was a great indication of it!" Silverbolt argued.

"So, what's the story of the day?" Rattrap asked.

"Don't ask!" the vulture and spider snapped at him. They then snubbed away from each other, moving in opposite directions.

"Yeesh, what's their malfunction?" Rattrap huffed.

"You really don't want to know," Nightscream grinned. He then turned to go find Noble.

Optimus stopped him, though. "Wait, Nightscream, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Nightscream looked back at him. "Sure, what about?"

The others looked at each other. "I should, uh, get back to my garden," Botanica said quickly, leaving.

"Yeah, I'll help!" Rattrap followed.

"I should go make sure Blackarachnea is fine," Cheetor added, also leaving. Though they were the ones who had brought up the complaints, they didn't want to be in the middle of it when Optimus confronted Nightscream about the Noble problem.

Optimus sighed again. Being the leader wasn't always everything it was cracked up to be, especially when your team abandoned you for something so simple. "It's about Noble," he finally said.

"Noble?" he now had Nightscream's full attention. "What about him? Did something happen, is he hurt?"

"No, no. I mean, yes, something happened, but no, he's not hurt. He was digging up Botanica's garden again."

The bat relaxed. "That's all? You scared me. Odd, though, I was sure I talked to him about it."

"I'm not sure talking's enough, you need to train him, Nightscream," Optimus answered.

"What? He's perfectly well trained!" Nightscream huffed.

"He digs up Botanica's technorganic plants every other day. I don't call that 'well trained'," Optimus huffed. This was getting frustrating.

"Oh, really?" Nightscream landed and transformed into his robot mode. He then put two servos in his mouth and whistled loudly. In seconds Noble seemed to simply appear, screeching to a halt in front of the Maximal. "Hey, Noble! Optimus doesn't think I've trained you well enough. Let's show him, alright?" Noble growled in response. "Alright, sit!" Noble obeyed. "Lay down!" Again, Noble did as he was told. "Roll over!" The wolf rolled a few times before sitting back up. "Now, speak!" At that command Noble transformed into Savage and let out a huge roar. "Good boy!" Nightscream threw his arms around Savage's neck and snuggled him fondly.

"You can get him to all of that and you can't get him to stop digging up Botanica's plants?" Optimus asked.

"Hey, he has a hard time with the harder commands, give him a break!" Nightscream pouted. Savage growled at Optimus.

"Can you get him to change back?"

"Of course!" the bat-bot reached behind him and pulled a drone head from seemingly nowhere. "I just have to appeal to his other form's nature!" He held the head out and waved it around. "Hey, Noble! You want the drone head? Huh? Want the big, dumb drone's head?" Savage growled then turned back into Noble, following the head's movements intently. "You want it? Huh? Go get it!" Nightscream chucked the head as far as he could, Noble taking off after it. He then turned back to Optimus. "See?"

The mechanical gorilla was at a loss for words, to say the least. His only thought was, 'Well, now I've officially seen everything.'

A moment later Noble returned, carrying the drone head in his mouth. He dropped it at Nightscream's feet, panting happily. "Good boy! Who's the best wolf, huh?" Nightscream cooed, ruffling Noble's fur. "Who's the best giant, killer, mutant wolf-dragon ever? You are! That's right, yes you are!"

Optimus opened his mouth but then closed it again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, just…work on the whole digging-up-the-garden thing with him, would you?" he finally said, turning to leave. That had to have been the last way he had expected this conversation to go.

"K!" Nightscream replied absently, continuing to fawn over his companion. As soon as Optimus was gone, Nightscream looked over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being watched, then grinned. "Hey, Noble, I bet I know who put Optimus up to nagging on us. Wanna go have some fun?"


End file.
